Teasing
by CheezuKe-KiXD
Summary: Oneshot. Rukia is on a relaxing break until an orange haired fool disturbs her. IchiRuki. T for a curse word I guess.


The raven-haired shinigami sat in the grass of squad thirteen's barracks. The cool wind blew through her hair as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. She loved when it was such a beautiful day in the Seireitei. It made her feel more relax rather then stressed about her job as a lieutenant. She loved her job but sometimes, all the paper work made her want to pull her hair out.

She took a deep breath and smiled. She didn't want to get up and get back to work.

"Hey, Rukia! Earth to Rukia!"

She groaned. 'This damn fool!' she thought. She opened her eyes slowly to find an orange haired man dressed in a captains white robe.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm trying to relax you idiot!" she screamed at the man.

"Well you seemed like you were in another world so I was trying to get you out of it," said Ichigo.

"How about if I wanted to stay in that world?" she asked.

"Ha, I doubt that."

"Why would you doubt it?" she asked again.

He began to scratch the back of his head. "Well," he said closing his eyes, "Because you can't resist me, so of course you would stay." He opened his eyes and gave Rukia a wide grin.

She moved her head closer to him. "I can't resist you? Ha! What gave you that idea?"

"You don't have to act Rukia. I know it's the truth. Come on say it. No one's around." He still kept a big smile. Rukia hated when he would tease her. It boosted his ego every time he did so.

"You're really are stupid aren't you," she laughed, "You're the one who can't resist me! Do I have to remind you that you were the one who was all depressed and cried when we were separated?"

"Depressed! Ha who told you that?"

"Your father!"

"He lied! And I didn't cry!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "I cried only when Ginjo took my powers!"

"You still cried!"

"The reason was different!"

Rukia began to laugh hard. She knew his game to well and she wasn't planning on bringing up his ego. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell back laughing harder.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because you're such a big baby!" she said and continued to laugh. She sat up and wiped the tears her laughter brought her.

He blushed, "Shut up! I am not!"

"You're being a big baby right now, Ichigo."

"I-but! UGH!" he couldn't respond so he just pouted.

Rukia won that argument. She giggled at his pouted face and smiled. "You fool. Don't you ever learn not to start with me?" She laid her hand on his face.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and took a deep breath. "You're right, I can't resist you."

Rukia pulled away from his arms, "Of course you can't." She laughed and blushing. "I need to get back to work Ichigo. I think I took a long enough break. I got papers to be finished."

Ichigo pulled her back into a hug and held her tighter. "Just a little longer, please? I barley get to spend time with my own wife on nice days like this."

"Well to bad we have work to be done. You're a captain, you have papers to finish as well."

"Shit," He swore, "Fine." He let Rukia lose from his hug, "but, as you're husband, I deserve a kiss goodbye."

"A kiss goodbye?" Her face turned red. "W-why would I do that? I'm going to see you later anyways."

"I think I deserve one. I work hard"

"Not hard enough."

He sucked on his teeth, "I am a hard worker! Ask anyone!"

"My brother doesn't think you do. Sometimes he still wonders why he excepted us."

"You're brother doesn't like me so of course he would say something like that!" He pouted again.

"I'm just messing with you. Doing that just proves how much of a big baby you are."

"I am not a big baby! And I'll prove I am a hard worker!" He got up from the grass and started to walk away.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia called out. He turned to face her foot in his face. Ichigo fell to the ground and rubbed his check where Rukia kicked him.

"What was that for?"

She placed her hands on her hips and bent down until her face met with Ichigo's. "How dare you walk away from me!"

"I was going to prove you wrong!"

"You don't have to!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, idiot." She grabbed his chin, "You don't have to prove anything to me. You've done enough of that." She leaned her face forward and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "You do work hard. I wouldn't have married someone who was lazy and didn't do his job right. That would make me look bad."

"Shut up." He blushed, "You talk to much."


End file.
